


The Final S.T.A.R.S.

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brad lives AU, F/M, cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: The world has stolen so much from Jill that she refused to lose anyone else. She was gonna fight tooth and nail before she let's Nemesis or any other undead freak kill one of her last friends.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. We're A Team To The End

The second Jill heard Brad’s screams, her blood had gone cold, the woman looking back. Blue eyes widening as the dead man tore into her friend’s arm.

“Brad!” She rushed over like a speeding bullet, picking the knife off the floor and plunging into the zombie’s head with extreme precision. Once it was off, she helped Brad against the door, grunting as she struggled to keep it shut with his help. “Don’t think about it! We’re gonna make a run for it!”

Brad grunted, keeping his back pressed firmly against the door. “C’mon Jill! We both know how this ends.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Are we still a team?” Those words caught off guard for a moment, the woman’s eyes widening.  _ A team… their team… no, no she couldn’t lose anyone else! _

“Always.” Jill exclaimed, trying to snap him out of this suicide mission.

“Then do me a favor and don’t fuck up like I did. Go!” He shoved her away, the woman stumbling a bit. She could easily run, get away… but she was  **TIRED** of running. She wasn’t going to run away from this.

Looking to her left, Jill spotted the fire axe, and idea forming. Hurrying over to it, she elbowed the glass hard, shattering it. Despite the pain in her elbow, Jill took out the axe, turning towards Brad. She was tired of losing people she cared about, not again! Looking up, Brad saw Jill walking over to him, clutching the axe. “Jill, what are you-?!”

“You’ll forgive me for this!” Without warning, she rose the axe up, swinging the axe down, flinching hearing his screams.

Kicking open the door, Jill grunted as Brad leaned against her. Even with her work outs, him leaning on her was difficult to travel with. Still, she wasn’t going to leave him behind. “Hold on, Brad. We’re going to get out of here, I promise.” Jill explained, wincing as she hoisted him up. A frown deepening on her face as she looked at the bloodied stump. She hoped she didn’t save his life only for him to bleed to death.

They were going to make it out of this Hellhole, even if they were both in shit condition. As Jill walked down the alley, she noticed a dead police officer on the ground, his gun thankfully beside him. “Sorry, but it looks like our luck is finally turning around.” Carefully she bent down, picking up the gun.

Just as she picked up the gun, the door behind them swung open, a zombie limping out. Jill leaned Brad against the wall and took aim, firing several precise headshots before the creature went down. Just as that one fell, several more came out. “Shit!” Hoisting Brad back up, the woman moved as fast as she could, hoping he’d wake up soon and be able to walk himself hopefully.

A stroke of luck hit as a helicopter flying over spotted them, shouting down for her to get to the parking garage roof. “Hold on, Brad. We’re gonna get you help.” Jill whispered, continuing through the city.

As Jill could see the garage, a groan caught her attention, making her gasp. “Brad!” He responded to his name thankfully, weakly lifting his head up, “You’re alive, thank god.”.

“Jill, what?”

“I know, it’s all confusing and you must be in a lot of pain, but we need to get out. There’s a helicopter coming for us, I just need you to trust me.” Jill stated.

Brad hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding, lifting his head up to look at the chaos around them. “Jesus, it is Arklay on steroids. I never thought it could get any worse.” Brad murmured, shaking his head.

“I know, but we’re going to get out. Look, I’m going to need your help Brad. You need to crawl through this fence. I’ll be right behind you, okay?” Jill said, carefully loosening her grip on Brad.

He didn’t like this, but Brad nodded slowly, wincing as Jill helped him through. “Come on, you’re almost through. I’m right behind you.” Jill said, crawling through that fence after him. It was a struggle but Brad managed to crawl through the small space, panting as he sat on the ground waiting for Jill.

Just as Jill reached the end of the fence, a zombie showed up on the other side, loudly growling as it tried to grab her. Jill gasped, hurrying through to join Brad’s side. “Come on.” Jill grunted as she helped Brad to his feet, “We need to go, we’ll get you help.”. She helped him balance before walking forward, keeping a slow pace so he could follow after her. It wasn’t ideal to have him walking now, but she was a better aim when she was using both of her hands to shoot.

“We’re almost there, they’ll fix you up. We’ve been through too much already to die now.” Jill stated, glancing back to make sure he was still with her. “God, all of this is crazy…” Brad winced, following after her into the parking lot. He grimaced seeing a zombie trapped in the booth to his right. Christ, he never thought he’d have to experience something like this again.

Jill was the first to the elevator, letting out a startled cry as the doors parted open, two zombies coming out. She quickly shoved the one off of her onto the ground, taking them out with quick headshots. “You okay…?” Brad asked. “I will be once we're out of here, come on.” Jill said, walking into the elevator. God, he couldn’t wait to take a long nap after this.

The two of them entered the elevator, silently waiting as it finally reached the top of the parking lot. Jill hoisted Brad’s arm over her shoulder, letting him lean on her as they walked outside. Her ribs were already pulverized to hell from that run in with that freak, and the added weight wasn’t helping, once they were out of here it’d be fine though.

“Hey! Down here!” Jill shouted, hoping to catch the helicopter’s attention. Thankfully they heard her, turning towards them.

“Hey! Get in!”

“Alright, come on Brad.” Jill panted as the two of them began moving as fast as they could. Just as they were a few feet away from the helicopter, something shot it, making it explode and crash. It landed behind them, the two of them screaming as they were flung off their feet, Brad painfully gasping as he landed on the remains of his arm. “Brad…!” Jill winced as she got up, slowly hoisting Brad up when she saw it coming towards them.

Brad grimaced, looking over, “Leave me, Jill… save yourself damnit!”.

“I didn’t come this far for you to die now!” Jill looked at the car they had hit and swung the door open, pulling the zombie out of the car seat. “Quit the heroics, and get in!” Jill exclaimed. Brad took one look at her and knew she was serious, grunting as he climbed through the driver’s seat into the passenger seat.

With him in, she climbed in, starting the car as fast as she could. “Jill, he’s coming!”

“Oh, come on. Start, damnit!” Jill shouted, turning the key repeatedly. After a few turns, the car turned on, and she quickly shifted gears, “It’s my turn, bitch!”. She stomped her foot on the gas, the car lurching forward and speeding towards the creature.

It didn’t have the results she expected, stopping as it made contact with her, allowing it to reach forward and grab her by the neck. “Jill, no!” Brad exclaimed. Knowing she didn’t have a lot of options, Jill kept her foot on the gas, sending the car flying off the parking lot roof. The creature flew off and the two screamed as the car crashed down, repeatedly flipping.

Soon the car rested, both hanging upside down. Jill coughed heavily, looking around weakly. Everything hurt, but the second she saw that bastard outside, she knew they had to move.

“Brad…! Brad, come on!” Jill shook him frantically, relieved when he opened his eyes, “Come on, we need to get out of here, now!”. With Jill’s help, he got out of the car, stumbling to his feet beside her as they moved as fast as they could.

They didn't go far though, as the explosion from the car knocked them back. Jill grunted as she was flung back, looking around wide eyed when she realized Brad wasn’t beside her. As her eyes darted around frantically, she spotted Brad before her, the creature stomping towards him. “NO! NO, get away from him!” Jill cried out in horror.

Brad sat in place, looking up at the beast that had been hunting them down the past hours, this was it. There was no way out of this, it was right there. “Jill, go-”

“Hey! Fuckface!” An unfamiliar voice shouted. The creature turned around, catching something with a tendril that had sprouted from it’s hand. Christ, what the hell was this thing?!

The creature turned around, and the man fired again, this time hitting it dead on. Once it was on its knees, the man ran over to the two. Taking a look at both of them, he hoisted Brad up, letting him lean on him. While Brad had no idea who this guy was, he wasn’t exactly gonna complain about him saving their lives.

“What...who…?” Jill asked, still shocked by everything that had just occurred. Christ, she was so close to losing one of her only friends again. She couldn’t go through it again. “Names Carlos and I’m saving your guys' lives. C’mon, let’s get somewhere safe.” Carlos stated, starting to walk ahead.

Seeing how their situation was, they had no choice but to follow him. God, just another eventful day of being Jill Valentine.


	2. The Train Station

After walking for a while, the three ended up in the train station. As much as Jill didn’t trust this guy, sitting down in a safe place was what Brad needed. The fact that he hadn’t bled out yet… It was an honest miracle.

“I think we’re in the clear.” Carlos said, letting Brad off of him, the other man panting.  _ Fuck, who knew running for your life would be so exhausting?  _ “Hope so.” Jill panted, looking back up the stairs. 

Carlos looked at the two, before gesturing to the train, “We’ve been taking survivors here.”.

“Survivors? How many people have you gotten so far?” Brad asked. “A couple dozen, come on.” Carlos offered to help Brad out, but Jill held her hand up. While she was thankful for him saving her friend’s life, she still hardly knew this guy. They needed rest, but she was going to keep Brad at a safe distance in the shape he was in.

Letting Brad lean on her, the two followed Carlos. “Hey, what do you know about that monster back there?” Jill asked. “I’d like to know why it’s got a hard on for us.” Brad muttered.

“Nothing. I’ve never seen anything like it. But it’s no zombie. It knows what it wants and it won’t stop until it gets it. Don’t you like that in a man?”

_ No shit, it wanted the last two members of S.T.A.R.S. dead.  _

“Nah, he’s all yours.” Brad muttered, shit, he was starting to feel light headed. “He needs medical attention. He got bit and I had to cut it off, he’s lost a lot of blood.” Jill explained.

Carlos stopped in his tracks, turning to the two surprised. “Holy shit, you cut off his arm?” The man asked.

“I wasn’t going to lose anyone else.”

“Shit, that’s a fair point. Well, don’t worry you two. I promise you’re in safe hands. I’m with the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. U.B.C.S. for short.” Carlos explained, continuing through the long pathway to their shelter.

_ Of fucking course. _

“Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? You guys are the ones that caused all of this!” Jill snapped out.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about?” Carlos questioned, stopping once again, before shaking his head and continuing, “You don’t have to trust me, but I’m going to the shelter. And I suggest you come too if you want to get your friends some help.”. A groan of pain left Brad, the adrenaline from all the previous events were wearing off, the fatigue from blood loss setting in. He needed help and soon.

Shaking her head, Jill continued forward, eventually entering the train after Carlos. “Here, take a rest Brad.” Sliding her friend off her shoulder, she sat him down on one of the many empty seats. A sigh of relief left Brad, God, he wanted to just pass out right then and there. Unfortunately, he couldn’t.

Carlos approached an older looking man, Jill staying in her spot beside Brad. “Hey Captain. These two could use out help.” Carlos explained, going through a box beside the Captain, who was keeping a strong gaze on the two.

“Carlos, did you not ask these two for their names? They are members of an elite operative of R.P.D. Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Valentine and Vickers something.”

“It’s Jill, he’s Brad.” Jill sat beside Brad, her way of attempting to keep him awake until they got him help. “Nice to meet you two. I am U.B.C.S. Platoon Leader Mikhail Victor. My team was sent here to rescue civilians.” Mikhail gestured to the other train car, stopping to hold his side. 

_ It seems broken ribs were a common thing right now. _

Taking note of this, Jill turned her attention to the Captain. “Right. How’s that going for you?” She asked, getting a light elbow from Brad. Don’t blame her for not being buddy buddy with Umbrella soldiers.

“The city is completely cut off. Isolated. Most of the hundred thousand civilians will wind up dead. Ah, correction: undead. My platoon suffered serious losses. Just keeping them alive is more than I can manage.” Mikhail explained. Sadly, for a good portion of Racoon City, it was already too late for anyone to help them.

Jill found no sympathy for them, simply shaking her head, “Well you can thank your corporate overlords for that.”.

“Yes, well… We are doing all we can If we can get this subway train moving… we can evacuate some survivors. But we need help. My men cannot do this alone. And it seems you two cannot do it alone either.” Mikhail made a small glance towards Brad before focusing back onto Jill, “You help us, and we will help you.”.

Jill thought for a moment, before giving a slow nod. “Alright, I’m in.” She stood up from her seat, “But I am on our side. These people, not your side.”

“Okay, that’s cool. We all want the same thing.” Carlos took a walkie from the bag before holding it out to her, “Alright, Supercop. Here you go. We can stay in contact this way.”.

“I know what a radio is. I’ll help you, but you better keep up your end of the bargain.” Jill explained, preparing to leave the train when Brad grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Even in his lucid state, he didn’t like the idea of going out there alone, it terrified him. They had both nearly died repeatedly in the last hour alone, and now she was going back out there? When that thing could still be alive for all they knew?

A sigh left Jill, recognizing that look immediately. “Brad, I need to do this. As much as I don’t trust these guys, we need their help. You are still losing blood, it’s amazing you haven’t passed out yet or bled to death. But we are running out of time. I need to know you’re being taken care of while I’m gone, or it’ll throw me off my focus. You want to get me killed because I’m so focused worrying about you that I get killed by a bunch of zombies?” Jill questioned.

Brad opened his mouth before silently closing it, shaking his head. As harsh as it was, he couldn’t blame her. They had lost so much because of Arklay Mountains, they didn’t need to repeat again. “Okay, I'll stay here. Just be safe, please.” He asked, it went the same way for him. He couldn’t lose anymore friends… not again.

“I’m not gonna die. I’ll keep you up on the walkie.” With that she left, letting Brad sigh to himself.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several ideas on how to continue this but I don't really know how to. So comment ideas on what you want to see or think should happen!


End file.
